villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Drew Pickles (Barney Bunch)
Andrew Louis "Drew" Pickles was originally the father of Angelica Pickles in Rugrats. However, on the internet the character has taken on an entirely different identity as a disgusting, insane, misogynistic, homosexual, and darkly comical rapist in videos made using the voice synthesizers Speakonia and Coolspeech. This originated on Newgrounds with crude videos made by trolls, presumably based upon an interpretation of the character on the actual show as a closet homosexual, and has since evolved into a phenomenon including thousands of videos made by many users. Role In these videos, Drew Pickles is “the most homosexual man in the universe” and is the leader of a group of faggots known as “The Barney Bunch”, which includes Barney the Dinosaur, Ronald McDonald, Astro Boy, and others. Drew is an extremely hyper-sexual deviant rapist who is aroused by and will have sex with almost anything, as long as it is male, and he also has a 300 mile long penis and a set of balls that are 600 pounds. He constantly performs disgusting sexual acts, represented by a sound sequence such as “hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, soisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoisoi” followed by his catchphrase, “Bag, that was swell.” Most Drew Pickles videos follow the same basic formula: they are usually called “Drew Pickles Goes to (place/thing)” and typically consist visually of a stock picture of Drew crudely pasted on a background of the place referred to in the title. Drew introduces himself and says that today he will be going to this place, and proceeds to describe in detail what he will do there (all quotes are paraphrased, as they vary depending on the video): * When he arrives at the place, there will be a long line of people in front of Drew, which will anger him and cause him to rape all the males in the line, sometimes to death. * Drew will beat any females present to death with his penis. * Someone will call Drew a sick fuck and order him to leave, to which he replies “I will show you the true definition of a ‘sick fuck’” before raping them. * Drew will be sexually aroused at things that have nothing to do with sex, and then masturbate to and/or rape the inanimate objects. * While performing sexual acts, Drew will use random objects related to the setting (such as toys, books, weapons etc., and even “pieces of the fourth wall” after it is broken) as dildis. * During a long rape sequence, the sexual sounds are broken up with Drew saying humorous one–liners related to the theme of the video. * Drew will ask for some disgusting thing at the cash register or stand, which is run by a pimply–faced teen like the one on ‘’The Simpsons’’, who will be disgusted and tell him to leave, prompting Drew to rape him. * Towards the end of the video, the manager of the establishment will appear and say something along the lines of “What the fuck is going on here?!!” Drew will state whatever disgusting thing he is doing, and the manager will say something like, “Get out of here you disgusting fuck before I call the cops!” Drew then invariably rapes the manager. A running joke in certain videos is that there is always a manager at the end even if the place Drew is going to is not an establishment that would have a manager (such as a Kindergarten class, a port–a–potty, a black hole, and even Drew’s own home in one video). * Another recurring theme in Drew Pickles videos (specifically Drew goes to...), Drew intends to transform the name of the place involving the word swell. Examples include turning Springfield into Swellfield. Another example is game shows such as turning The Price is Right into The Price is Swell. * At the end of the video, Drew, who has been describing everything in future tense, will say “Wow, that all sounds (long series of disgusting adjective phrases) swell. I think I will go do all that right now. Goodbye my sexy faggots!” YouTube There are thousands of Drew Pickles videos on YouTube, most made by a small group of prominent users, which contain many other reoccurring in–jokes. His degree of evil varies depending on the video, as in some instances he kills dozens of innocent people, while other times he may even perform heroic (albeit disgusting) acts such as raping and destroying villains such as Fred Phelps or preventing the September 11 Attacks . Trivia *Drew is voiced by Microsoft Sam. Category:Rapists Category:Parody Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Misogynists Category:Immortals Category:Psychopath Category:Mass Murderer Category:Defilers Category:Cannibals Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Torturer Category:Xenophobes Category:Parents Category:Destroyers Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Criminals Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Successful Villains Category:Nihilists Category:Cult Leaders Category:Serial Killers Category:Pedophiles Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Sadists Category:Old Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Outright Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Spree-Killers Category:Necrophile Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Fan Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Omnipotents Category:Nazis Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Neutral Evil Category:On & Off Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Cartoon Villains